


Reaching for the Stars

by Mamazero



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamazero/pseuds/Mamazero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life continues on long after the big bad guys are gone, but sometimes, the key to your happiness can be found in your past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**X390 – Late Spring**

 

The laughter of the two children resonated in the air of the quiet meadow while the tall grass danced in the gentle breeze. Off to one side of the clearing, two dragons sat conversing while keeping on eye on the children's rambunctious game of tag.

 

“The threat this 'Acnologia' poses must be dealt with sooner rather than later.” The larger dragon spoke, earning a sigh from his companion. They turned their attention once again to the children, the small wisp of a girl chasing the young boy thru the tall grass, laughing, only to squeal and giggle as he abruptly turned and tackled her. “Weisslogia, for the sake of our children...” The larger dragon turned to face his companion once again. “I _will_ do whatever it takes to protect my daughter. Luna is my flesh and blood, I can only hope the rest of you feel the same about your adopted children.”

 

The great white dragon watched his adopted son for several seconds before turning to respond. “I do. Igneel's love for Natsu is undeniable, Metalicana cares for his son, in his usual gruff fashion, Skiadrum cares, just as deeply as the rest of us. I have even heard rumors that Grandeeney has taken in a young girl. I just wonder if we didn't bring this upon ourselves, teaching the humans dragon slayer magic. Igneel has sent word that he does have a plan to finally defeat Acnologia, I trust his wisdom.  
I just hope his plan doesn't cause too much unnecessary heartache.”

 

The sudden scream followed by the sound of the young ones crying brought all conversation to a halt, any further discussion on Acnologia tucked aside for later. Both dragons turned their eyes on the two small ones as they crossed the short distance.

 

“Papa...” The small girl, Luna, whined, tears streaking paths down her cheeks. “I didn't mean to hurt Sting, Papa. It was an accident.”

 

“I'm alright, it's just a scratch.” Sting said, wiping his nose with one hand and the blood trickling down the side of his face with the other. “Please don't be hard on Luna, it was just an accident Master Draco.”

 

Draco, the large celestial dragon, gave the boy a toothy smile before nuzzling his daughter to comfort her. True, the small cut over the boys right eyebrow wasn't bad, but it would leave a scar. Having calmed down his daughter, Draco turned his attention to Sting once again, lowering his head so that he could look the boy in the face.

 

“Thank you for being a such a good friend to Luna, Sting.” Draco said, earning him a large smile from the boy.

 

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

  **Later**   **that Night**

 

“Hey dad?” Sting called, unconsciously snuggling a little further into Weisslogia's side and pulling the thin blanket a little further up his chest.

 

“Yes, Sting?” Weisslogia responded, turning his head enough to watch the boy from the corner of his eye.

 

“Luna will always be my friend, right?” Sting asked, face gazing up at the stars overhead.

 

“Perhaps, you should always keep in mind that some people change with age, though. Do you wish for her to remain your friend?” The white dragon asked, curious as to what brought this line of questioning about.

 

“Yeah, I want her to stay my friend _forever_.” Sting answered, bringing his hand up to gently brush his fingers over the cut on his brow. “I know she hurt me today, but she didn't mean to. And she's still my friend. I was afraid that her dad was going to be mad and yell at her.”

 

“Would that have upset you?” Weisslogia asked, a knowing smile pulling up the edges of his reptilian mouth.

 

“YEAH!!!” Sting yelped, dislodging the blanket from his chest, and blushing, having realized how unnecessarily loud his answer had been. “I mean.....yes.....Luna is my very best friend, and I don't want _anyone_ to yell at her, I don't _want_ anyone to make her cry again.”

 

A low rumbling chuckle emanated from deep within Weisslogia's chest, the smile on his face growing wider. “So you care for Luna quite a bit then? You wish to protect her?”

 

“Mhmm. I love Luna, and I'm sad when she's sad, I want to protect her from anything that would _make_ her sad. Is that okay, dad?" Sting asked, turning his attention away from the stars to look at his adopted father.

 

Weisslogia smiled and pulled the blanket back up Sting's chest. “It's perfectly fine. Now, get some sleep, tomorrow will be another long day.” Without another word, Sting lay his head down, his fingers brushing the cut on his brow once again, the stars being the last thing he saw before drifting off to slumber.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**June 15, X797**

 

Sting sat in the plush chair in his room, bent over with his elbows resting on his knees, swirling his glass and listening to the ice clink against the sides. It had been six years since things in Fiore were calm enough for the Grand Magic Games to happen, and while he was confident in his teams abilities, he knew that Fairy Tail was stronger. They always were, which is why before their battle with Acnologia, Sting had approached Erza about having Sabertooth and Fairy Tail become sister guilds. Members of each guild were welcomed at the other's guild hall, and were encouraged to team up for particularly difficult jobs. They were two guilds working together, instead of against each other as usual. It was unorthodox, but it also hadn't taken many of the other guilds long to jump on the bandwagon and start forming allegiances of their own.

 

With a sigh, Sting polished off the last of his whiskey and stood, striding over to the set of double doors leading out to the balcony. He had gotten into the habit of leaving the doors open so Lector could come in whenever he wished and wouldn't make a ruckus in doing so. Leaning on the door frame, Sting's gaze drifted up to the stars, bright even with the glow of the city lights below. The fingers on his left hand came up to caress the scar on his right brow. The wound was old enough now that there was no noticeable difference in the texture of the skin, and the discoloration was fading, but he knew it was still there.

 

“Thinking about her?” Rogue's voice cut through the quiet, causing Sting to jump slightly. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even smelled his friend's arrival. “Sorry, I didn't think I'd catch you so completely off guard.” Rogue offered an apology, inclining his head towards his friend and guild master. Sting let another sigh through his lips and pushed himself off of the door frame. He walked back into the room, stopping to grab his empty glass before continuing over to refill it.

 

“Did you need something?” Sting asked, hoping to stop any further questions from Rogue on a subject he refused to touch on. With full glass in hand, he turned to face Rogue. “Well?”

 

“I came to let you know that Yukino and I will be heading out in the morning to get some more training in before the Grand Magic Games. We'll meet up with everyone the day before the tournament starts.” Rogue responded, watching as his oldest friend took a long drink of whiskey and nodded his approval. Several seconds of silence stretched on between the two men before Rogue cleared his throat. “You know, I'm sure we could find out what happened to her. Perhaps asking Lucy to summon Leo for you...” Sting let out a growl in warning as he brushed past Rogue on his way back towards the balcony.

 

“Why? So he can tell me exactly what I already know? That she died 400 years ago?” Sting snapped, stepping out into the cool summer night breeze and closing his eyes.

 

“You can't know for sure, her father was a celestial spirit, he may have taken her with him. Maybe we can track down his gate key, ask him ourselves.” Rogue walked out onto the balcony behind his friend, placing a hand on Sting's shoulder. “I've watched you turn down countless women, and I've seen the look you get when you think about her. You loved her, you still do. Don't you both deserve closure? Who knows, maybe she's still alive, looking for you.”

 

Sting scoffed, turning his head to give his friend an incredulous look. “She didn't get sent with us into the future, I doubt she's alive, Rogue.”

 

“Hey, you never know. Yes, her mother was human, but Draco was her _father_. Blood relation. Dragons and celestial spirits age slower, so do dragon slayers. There's still a chance, don't give up yet.” Rogue gave Sting's shoulder a squeeze before heading towards the door. Giving a grunt in response, Sting listened for the click of the door closing before reaching up and running his fingers over the scar on his face once again.

 

_'Still out there, huh? Maybe...'_ Sting thought. With new found determination, he polished off his third drink of the evening and headed back inside to pack his things. What Rogue said made sense, she could still be alive, and he now had to know. He had all of the necessities packed, he would only be gone a few days, a week at most, he made sure to leave a note for Lector so the exceed wouldn't worry and so his guild would know where to find him. _'Luna, I will find you...'_

 

 

_**Headed to Fairy Tail for a few days, will be back before the Grand Magic Games.** _

 

_**~Sting** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are wecome!!


	3. Chapter 3

**June 16, X797**

 

Sting had been so excited about the possibility of discovering what had happened to Luna that he had traversed the entire way to Magnolia in just under a few hours. He had arrived in town early enough that most of the street vendors were just starting to set up their stalls in anticipation of the busy day ahead. Being this close to the answers he had told himself for so long he didn't want, but was finding now that he needed, his pace quickened and before long he found himself standing outside of Fairy Tail's guild hall. His brain and nerves chose this exact moment to catch up to the reality of the situation he was currently in and his stomach roiled as his anxiety rose.

 

 _'What the hell am I doing here? There's no way she'd still be alive, right? And even if by some miracle she is, she surely would have carried on with her life, found a mate, maybe even had kids of her own...'_ Sting shook his head to rid himself of the negative thoughts that had been the cause of his hesitation for so many years. Steeling his resolve, Sting took a deep breath, wiped his now sweaty palms on his pants, and quietly pushed open the doors and took a few tentative steps inside.

 

Not surprisingly, Fairy Tail's guild hall was mostly empty. The few exceptions being the poor souls who had been too drunk to make it home the night before, the veterans of the guild who were becoming too old to take on missions, Mirajane, her husband Laxus and their young daughter, Mavis. Trying to shake off his feelings of trepidation, Sting confidently strode to the bar to speak with Mirajane.

 

“Sting, I didn't realize we were expecting you.” Mirajane greeted with a surprised look on her face. “I would have thought that Erza would have told me about any meeting you two had planned, and she may have. Oooh, I'm getting so forgetful these days.” She puffed out her cheeks in frustration while placing one hand on her hip and the other on her slightly distended stomach.

 

“Nah, I didn't have a meeting set up with Erza. I honestly wasn't even planning on being here today.” Sting offered with a smile.

 

“See Mira, you're not getting forgetful.” Laxus said, trying to reassure his rather pregnant wife before she had a hormonal mood swing and ended up angry and crying. He was rewarded for his efforts with a smile and a pat on the hand, which had him grinning in triumph.

 

“So, if you _aren't_ here to see Erza, what brings you to Fairy Tail, Sting? And why so early?” Mirajane asked, her brows knitting together in confusion as her gaze turned back towards the younger blond.

 

“Well...” Sting averted his gaze and reached up to run his fingers through his hair as he struggled to find the courage to put a voice to his thoughts. After several _LONG_ seconds, he settled on digging the toe of his shoe into the wooden floor and inspecting a rather fascinating knot in the wooden bar. “I was actually hoping to talk to Lucy. I need her help with something.” Mirajane giggled, drawing Sting's attention.

 

“Well, Lucy and Natsu just got back from a job the day before yesterday, so I'm sure they'll be coming in today. Although it's usually not until ten or so.” Mirajane said before a mischievous grin spread across her face. “Do you mind if I ask _why_ you need to see Lucy?”

 

“Well, I actually want to talk to one of the Zodiac spirits, but Yukino left with Rogue early this morning to get some last minute training in before the Grand Magic Games and Lucy is the only other celestial mage who has zodiac keys.” Sting responded, his words rushing out with a single breath, followed by a slight blush staining his cheeks.

 

“I see, it must be important if it has you here less than two weeks before the start of the games.” Mirajane nodded, her friendly smile still firmly in place. “Hmm, if it's that important, maybe I should see if I can get those two in here sooner.” She turned, and gave her husband an even larger smile.

 

“Fine, I'll go. Mavis and I haven't gone for a walk together in a while, it'll be good for both of us, right Mavis?” Laxus looked at his daughter, who squealed and gurgled in response to his question before promptly stuffing her fist in her mouth. “Come on squirt, let's go get the flame brain.” Laxus stood, picking up the girl and heading towards the doors.

 

“Thank you, dear!” Mirajane called after him, waving to the small girl who was looking over her father's shoulder and waving goodbye with the hand she wasn't chewing on. “Would you like something to eat while you're waiting? You must be hungry.” Mira asked Sting after the doors closed, cutting off her line of sight to her daughter and husband.

 

“Uh...That'd be great actually.” Sting answered, a grateful smile quickly spreading across his face. Hopefully he'd get some of the answers he needed soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep chapters short and manageable. Please leave kudos and comments if you like this so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**June 16, X797**

 

Almost two hours had passed since Laxus had taken Mavis and left at his wife's behest to inform Lucy that Sting had requested her at the Guild hall. Laxus himself had returned some time ago and assured them that Lucy would be along shortly and that 'flame brain' would be coming along with her. Sting had quickly finished his meal and thanked Mirajane profusely and had even offered to pay, to which she waved him away stating that he was nakama here. Having at least some answers within his reach, Sting quickly became restless. He got up to wander around the guild hall, inspecting every piece of art that decorated the main room, eventually taking a seat at the bar long enough to have his leg bouncing in impatience, only to get up to wander around again. He was sitting at the bar for the third time, arms crossed, leg bouncing up and down, eyes closed and jaw clenched in aggravation, when the doors to the guild hall sprung open with a loud bang and a small burst of flame.

 

“What the hell, man? Don't you have more important things to do?” Natsu whined loudly. “I mean honestly, couldn't you have waited for us to get here on our own instead of sending Laxus to get us? Some things are sacred, ya' know.” Natsu pouted, causing Sting to smirk, having a pretty good guess of what Laxus had interrupted in order to deliver the message that he was waiting at Fairy Tail. Behind Natsu, stood Lucy, a light blush dusting her cheeks and looking slightly upset with her fiancee. Sting had heard of their engagement some six months earlier, and while he couldn't say he was surprised, he was happy for them none the less.

 

“Natsu! First of all, if anyone _didn't_ know what was going on before, they have a pretty good idea now.” Lucy snapped, fists resting on her hips. “And secondly, if Sting is here two weeks before the Grand Magic Games, I'm sure he has an incredibly good reason for it.” Natsu's pout grew as he hunched over and mumbled to himself about 'stupid blond dragon slayers and their important reasons'. Lucy quickly dismissed Natsu's tantrum and crossed the hall to the bar where Sting was on his feet trying not to laugh. Lucy greeted Sting with a warm smile and a small hug. “It's nice to see you again. Now, Laxus said you needed my help with something, but I didn't catch what.”

 

“Well, I need to speak to Leo. I had something come up and I have a few questions that I'm hoping he can answer for me.” Sting said, returning both the smile and the hug.

 

“Oh! Well that's easy enough!” Lucy's bright smile widened as she pulled her key ring from where it hung on her hip. She quickly found the appropriate key and held it out in front of her. “Open, gate of the Golden Lion! Leo!” Lucy's tone was commanding, but her face was soft and kind. Her eyes closed as the bright light of the celestial gate opening enveloped them. Sting closed his own eyes and turned his head, trying to escape being blinded by Leo's entrance into their world. Once the light died down, Sting tentatively opened his eyes again, and turned his attention back to Lucy.

 

“Hey Lucy, what can I do for you?” Leo asked, standing next to the Celestial spirit mage with his arm around her shoulder.

 

“First, hands off.” Lucy said, elbowing Leo in the side none to gently, effectively jarring his arm from around her shoulders. “Second, Sting has a question for you.” Lucy gestured towards Sting.

 

“I'll do my best to answer.” Leo responded, turning his attention fully to Sting with a slightly confused but serious expression firmly in place. Sting shifted in place, aware of all the curious eyes in the room, before clearing his throat. He was never going to get the answers he was looking for if he chickened out on asking.

 

“I, uh, I was wondering if you've ever met the celestial spirit, Draco?” Sting asked, focusing all his attention on the celestial spirit in front of him. Leo's expression shifted to one of surprise before he nodded in affirmation.

 

“Yeah, I've met him a few times. He doesn't spend much time with the rest of the celestial spirits.” Leo shrugged, his curiosity piqued.

 

“Okay.” Sting nodded and looked down in thought, figuring out how to word his next question. “Have you ever met his daughter, Luna?” Looking up through his lashes, Sting's cheeks quickly pinked at all the shocked and curious faces watching him. Leo chuckled, a smile quickly spreading wide across his face and Sting's blush darkened several shades.

 

“Yeah, I know Luna.” Leo's expression softened, smile still in place as he closed the distance between himself and the thoroughly embarrassed dragon slayer and clapped his hand on Sting's shoulder. “I also remember how she use to go on and on about this boy she use to play with when she was little. A boy who use to be an orphan, but was adopted by a dragon.” Leo smirked, bringing his mouth close to Sting's ear. “A little blond boy with a scar over his right eye.” Sting whipped his head around, hope lighting in his eyes.

 

“Do you know where she is?” Sting asked, all traces of embarrassment gone. The hope in his eyes quickly dissipating as he watched Leo's face fall.

 

“About that...” Leo gestured to the table closest to them. “We should probably sit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit longer, sorry it took so long to post, the next chapter is already in the works, so it should be up shortly. Also, Cliffhanger!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**June 16, X797**

 

Sting sat, a sinking feeling quickly growing in the pit of his stomach. What had happened to his Luna, would his search really end here? Sting watched Leo walk around the table, unable to stop the easily readable emotions from crossing his face. Anger, sorrow, confusion, desperation, horror; they all crossed his visage briefly, no one settling in for long. Sting found himself sitting on the edge of his seat by the time Leo had sat himself down in the chair across from him.

 

“What happened?” Sting managed to croak out, finding it suddenly difficult to speak.

 

“About a year ago, Luna was contracted by a mage. At first, it was wonderful, she was always smiling, always laughing. We were all happy for her, she had found someone who treated her well, and who she was more than happy to work for. At least, that's what we thought.” Leo removed his sunglasses, setting them on the table and running his hands over his face. Leaning heavily on the table, he took a deep breath, suddenly looking very exhausted. “Just a few months after she had starting working with that man, she started coming back to the celestial world less and less. Every time she came back, she looked more and more run down. Exhausted, bruised, bloodied. The span of time she was gone kept getting longer and longer, and every time she came back she looked worse and worse. I tried to talk to her, tried to convince her to stay, that she wasn't truly bound by their contract.” Leo looked up, his eyes meeting Sting's for the first time since their conversation had started. “She told me...” Leo trailed off and took a deep breath. “She told me that he knew some form of dead tamer magic, she said that even though she wanted to leave, he wouldn't let her. The next day, she was summoned by him, and she hasn't come back since. That was roughly six months ago.”

 

Sting couldn't believe what he was hearing. She disappeared just _six months ago._ Sting sat there, watching Leo, mouth agape, feeling like all the air had suddenly been sucked out of the room. He had forgotten how to breathe and his mind raced in a thousand different directions. On the one hand, she could still be alive, still be out there with whatever bastard was using some kind of tamer magic to keep her under his control. On the other hand, he could be six months too late.

 

“Sting?” Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder, focusing his attention on one thing and jarring his thought process. He swung his head around to face her and realized his lungs were screaming for air. He took a few large, shuddering breaths, and relaxed his hands that had been balled up so tight his knuckles popped and ached as they stretched.

 

“Do you know what the bastard's name was? Or if he was in a guild?” Sting asked, turning his attention back to Leo who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“I do. His name was Snyder Holden.” Leo answered, shifting in his seat once again, uncomfortable with saying the name of the guild. “As of six months ago, he was part of Banshee's Wail.” There were a few muffled gasps from around the room, then there was silence. Banshee's Wail was a newer guild, having been formed in the last three years. They were, by reputation, a ruthless guild, taking on an unusually high number of research and assassination requests. Only the members themselves know the exact location of the guild hall, but it's rumored to be tucked away in the mountains between Fiore and Seven. A location that is not easily accessible to anyone. An almost malicious grin broke across Sting's face.

 

“Good, I heard they're planning on participating in the Grand Magic Games this year. And since I can't compete, I guess I'll just have to do a little hunting on my own.” Sting uttered, a fierce fire burning in his eyes. He was either going to save Luna, or make the bastard who killed her pay dearly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail and I do not make money from this. PLEASE leave comments and Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
